


Conflicted Mind

by AnimegirlLOLZ



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimegirlLOLZ/pseuds/AnimegirlLOLZ
Summary: Princess Annalise was her title, though she preferred just the name "Annalise." She is the beloved daughter of the infamous Count Lucio, ruler of the impressive land of Vesuvia. Annalise is a caring girl, always thinking of others before herself. Her father though, is quite protective of her, not allowing her to personally see the outside world. Saying it was too "corrupt" for a kind soul such as herself. Instead he gives her everything that she ever wants at the drop of a hat. Hoping to fill that social void that she longs for. Though, it wasn't always like this, after her mother's death and her older sister's "betrayal" her father had become a changed man. The involvement of the family's conflicts cause Annalise to become the "middle man" choosing between her father and her sister. Annalise struggles to find herself within her "Conflicted Mind."
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Other(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Vlastomil (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Vulgora (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Conflicted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uh I hope that summary wasn't too boring hehe (I promise the story has more detail) My story doesn't necessarily follow "The Arcana" storyline though, it will feature the characters you know and love! (Btw I don't own these characters they belong to the creators of "The Arcana Visual Novel") This story will feature a few OC characters that I have created, including Annalise, so I hope you enjoy! :)   
> btw I hope all of you are happy and healthy during this crazy time :)

It was hot, and the sun had just barely dawned. The warm summer months had just begun for the natives of Vesuvia. Though instead, the air gave off a smoldering midsummer feel. The just risen sun beamed heavily. Almost as if it was a spotlight for the girl sitting upon her bedroom balcony. The air felt like it was suffocating the poor girl from the inside out. She breathes a deep sigh as she self fans herself with her hand. Her voluminous blonde curls pour out of the poorly self made bun. In the distance, just beyond the palace walls she can see market dwellers begin to set up shop for the smoldering day ahead of them. The girl chuckles as she watches her "morning comedy" a male and female ,who she presumed to be husband and wife, always seem to bicker around this time. Arguing where the "fruit of the day basket" should be placed, in front or on the side of the stand. The young blue eyed woman smiles and laughs once again, causing her eyes to crinkle in a beautiful way. "You'll never win this fight my friend, your wife is a smart woman." The man finally admits defeat and pushes the basket to the side. The girl smiles again though, triumphantly this time. "We win yet again, great minds do think alike." The smell of the baker's morning bread causes her to snap out of her dreaming state. Her morning quiet time, that she so dearly loves. Will soonly be interrupted by todays festivities.

As if on cue the light knock of her handmaiden,Mable, is heard at the door. "Your highness? Are you up yet? Am I allowed to come in?" The blonde headed girl, still in her white silk threaded nightgown, gracefully stands to meet her handmaiden at the door. Glancing one last longing look to the horizon. As she reaches the door she begins to hear footsteps begin to lightly walk away. In reaction, she quickly reaches for the door and opens it. "Oh! Your highness! You're up! May I come in and assist you?" The older woman gleams at the princess, her face crinkling into a cute smile. Making her almost look like a cute kitten that just wants to be doted upon. The girl smiles in return,"Of course Mabel, you are always welcome inside." The young woman stands aside so the older woman can push her pastry filled cart into the room. The princess lightly closes the door behind her. "I brought all of your favorites today princess! I thought you should have a selection of pastries on this very important day." The girl smiles yet again, quickly glancing at the exotic pastry filled cart. Returning her eyes to the older woman. "Mabel, what have I told you? You don't need to refer to me as "princess," Annalise is just fine." Annalise nods reassuringly. The handmaiden slightly blushes at her words, "Of-of course! Prin- Oh! I mean Annalise!" Annalise chuckles at the woman's banter, and returns her gaze to the pastry cart. "Mabel, would it be awful if I had two pastries this morning? " The older woman laughs and replies, "Ha! I don't see why not, anything is allowed on your birthday, my dear." Annalise nods with a chuckle, "I guess I better choose them quickly before Melchior gets a whiff of these." The maid huffs with a loud sigh and puts her hands on her hips, "That dog already received his treat from me, but knowing him he'll find a way up here to come and see you! Knowing you, you'll feed your shared addiction of sweets with him." The princess laughs, "I can't say you're wrong Mabel. I'm guilty of the crime." Annalise holds her hands up as if she was surrendering to the handmaiden. The princess's attention shifts back to the cart as she chooses her two favorites, the maid puts them on a plate and quickly hides them behind her back. "Close your eyes Annalise." Annalise looks at Mable with a surprised look and eventually puts her hands over her eyes. After a bit of rustling Mable quickly replies with a curt "open." The princess is greeted with a single candle pushed deeply inside of one of the cream filled pastries. She smiles warmly at her in return for the kind gesture.

"Happy Birthday Annalise." Annalise closes her eyes and quickly makes a wish. Opening her ocean blue eyes once again to look back at the woman. The two share a sweet moment of silence with each other. Mable is the first to initiate the next conversation, "Well, I don't mean to rush you Annalise. I am under strict orders to get you up and ready in a timely fashion. There is much planned for your big day." The woman winks at the newly aged 18 year old. Annalise rolls her eyes and huffs, "What on earth has my father planned for me today?" Mable replies with a simple chuckle.

"It's a surprise my dear."


End file.
